


Poems and Songs

by CrazyButterLoverSky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyButterLoverSky/pseuds/CrazyButterLoverSky
Summary: want a variety of poetry and songs? youve come to the right place.all poems and songs are written by memost tags only apply to a few poems or songs, dw guys





	1. torches and pitchforks (poem)

i walk down the street   
torches and pitchforks in hand   
with my allies beside me   
and my enemies ahead   
and with my torches   
i light the way   
and with the pitchfork   
i keep my friends safe   
so as we walk   
down the street   
we see the enemies   
cowering in their seats   
for we walk   
and we chant   
for what we want is simple   
"no more queerphobes  
no more terfs"  
we want freedom   
we want rights   
we want to use   
whatever feels right   
so we march down   
and we raise our torches   
and we light the way for the future   
and we defend with pitchforks   
the ones used to hunt us down   
so whenever you hear   
that we cannot take back slurs   
just remember the torches and pitchforks   
and stand your ground.


	2. change (poem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to torches and pitchforks

we walked   
we fought   
we ran   
we came back   
we didnt survive   
and now   
we thrive   
no more   
no more hate   
no more punishment   
this is who we are   
and we arent going away   
so take your knives   
and take your guns   
and run.   
run far away.   
for we are here.   
and we arent going away.   
and we will fight again   
should you keep pushing us. 

for we stand   
for change.


	3. hope (poem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scientists weaponize hope.

hope   
such a fragile thing   
its wings carry us like embers   
its death kills us as well   
its phoenix-like tendencies   
change our world   
and kills us all the same 

hope   
it changes things   
it carries the flow   
it stops the anger   
hope dooms us to repeat  
and makes us strive for more   
it truly is a valuable thing 

hope   
we need it   
it has so much power   
it saves people   
it destroys worlds   
if it has this much power   
imagine if we could control it 

hope   
we have it now   
its in our hands   
this is our world now   
we did the math  
we ran the numbers   
we can control them all 

hope   
it has doomed us   
there is none left   
they do not react to hope   
they merely run from it   
it has lost its spark, its grandeur   
the world is collapsing 

hope   
where did it go   
it was so strong, so brave   
flying through a blizzard on wings of fire   
but not anymore   
the blizzard has won   
the world has lost everything 

hope   
i am the last one left   
this is the last poem   
but i have the fire   
i believe that one day, we will return   
i believe that hope is among us   
i know that someday hopes wings will fly again 

hope   
what is-


End file.
